


[ART] Cooking By The Book

by NotTheBlue



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mishaps and Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheBlue/pseuds/NotTheBlue
Summary: Clint attempts a holiday recipe from Bucky's childhood. He... might need a second attempt.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	[ART] Cooking By The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pebblesinthelake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblesinthelake/gifts).



> art for the winterhawk wonderland exchange!! the prompts were all lovely, i really enjoyed making this :D


End file.
